


Never Gonna Run Outta Date Night Activities

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, does it count as partial nudity if there's only a bit of dick?, freaks in the 40s, three quarters of Bucky Barnes's penis, weird yet strangely fluffy bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Actually—” Steve flops his right hand over Bucky’s forehead, his fingers reframing the world like the bars on a window—“while you were busy being a brainless, mewling mess, some of us thought of ten more things to do to you. It’s a constantly growing list.”“Yeah, well. We might be around forever. Wouldn’t wanna run outta date night activities just ’cause Earth’s empty of water and we all live on the moon.”“Oh, we’re ruling out gravity in the future? Then that’s another hundred things I wanna do.”...When Steve first found him by the tetherball, Bucky was crying, and he doesn’t remember the why of that either. He knows only a very specific set of whys: why love Steve; why annoy Steve; why let Steve annoy him; why pay his taxes; why read the newspaper; why buy fresh produce; why keep being alive every day, so many days that that they might end up living on the moon.





	Never Gonna Run Outta Date Night Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do They Get Those Dogs to Talk on the Beer Commercials?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381278) by [easyforpauline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyforpauline/pseuds/easyforpauline). 



 

 

I [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/166373674879/never-gonna-run-outta-date-night-activities). 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for easyforpauline's "an early name used for videophones" series, the worlds most deceptive hardcore-seeming bdsm, wherein Steve and Bucky demonstrate that they will, in fact, NEVER run out of date night activities even if they do live forever. Though they may die of diabetes from all the heart shaped sugary goodness underlying their...uh, unique sex life. 
> 
> Pre-War shenanigans get mentioned a few times in passing though they aren't explored in any detail in the stories. My id served up the following: at some point in the late 30s Steve decided that "doing laundry" would, on one very special occasion, consist of leisurely dismembering Bucky's old skivvies with a terrible pair of enormous and very blunt scissors (my grandfather owed this exact pair of scissors may he never know the truth). Bucky eventually got to come and Steve got to render him immobile, blind, and ridiculous and a very good time was had by all. Except the skivvys, which were unfit even for the rag bin and had to be burned in a small private ceremony. 
> 
> This, conveniently, (thank you id) allowed me to explore my very favorite erotic art trope: Partial Dick. (I need a better word. Abridged Dick?) Almost always sexier than Full-on Unabridged Dick, in my personal opinion. Your mileage may vary.
> 
> Tl;dr: a gajillion thanks to easyforpauline for writing Worlds Most Interesting and Unpredictable Porn with Bonus Feelings.


End file.
